Life of Jam
by TeawithJam
Summary: My version of Sam and Jules' life. Set after Keep the Peace but remove all the Jam stuff which was in that because it was rubbish and i want to do it my way but still have the events of season 5 to look back on.
1. Dinner, Romance and Sweet Moves

Chapter 1- Dinner, Romance and Sweet Moves

_A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'm still getting used to how write it 'cause I haven't written anything in a really long time. But I hope people enjoy it. I have a plan for this but it might change; I haven't quite decided how to follow on this story once this section is done. It's complicated but I'm rambling so enjoy!_

Sam and Jules had been going put for almost two years after Dr. Toth had given them permission to stay on the same team. Things couldn't be better. They were with people they loved and had jobs they both adored. They were in bliss.

Sam had been building up the courage to talk to Ed for half an hour. It wasn't the asking the question that bothered him it was how Ed would respond to such a question. Finally after some considerable amount of time spent rearranging things in his locker, Sam bit the bullet.

"Ed can I talk to you… privately?" Sam asked Ed in the changing room before their shift.

"Just as long as you don't confess your underlying love for me." Ed joked back.

"You wish"

"So what d'you need Samo?"

"What did you… I mean how did you go about asking Sophie… you know asking Sophie to marry you?" Sam stuttered out. Ed gave him a look as if to say 'ask that question again, I will shoot you'.

"Excuse me?" Ed replied like the point of the question had been missed completely.

"Well I was just wondering for pointers" Sam quickly answered back before Ed could reach for his gun.

"Pointers? On how to propose? Are you going to? Oh my God! Ooh I don't know that's hard considering its Jules"

"See my problem. This is Jules. How do you propose to Jules?"

"HEY SPIKE!" Ed yelled

Sam gave him a look of what the hell do you think you're doing.

"Yeah Ed?"

"How you suggest Sam proposes to Jules?"

Sam turned his back not wanting to participate in their fun and games.

"I dunno. Think I should ask Raf?" Spike joked

"Yeah and then Greg!" Ed laughed back.

"Do you guys mind?" Sam finally interrupted, after having enough of his 'team mates' taking the mick out of him.

"Look Sam, all you have to do it take her out for dinner, have some wine and just tell her how you feel" Ed said talking from his experience from Sophie.

"Is that it? Just dinner?" Sam asked like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Well you need a ring" Spike blurted out. Sam gave him the glare of death.

"I _KNOW _that." Sam was getting agitated at his friend's lack of support on this matter. "But seriously, just dinner and ask her?"

"Yeah man. Add a bit of romance and smooth moves. She won't say no" said Ed reassuringly

"You'll be fine Sam, just don't think about it" spike expressed trying to restore his friendship with Sam.

"You guys done talking about what kind of shampoo you use 'cause there's a lot of weights out here that want to be lifted" Greg interrupted causing all them all to jump.

"Uh yeah" the 3 men grunted walking out of the changing room.

"Hey Jules" they all said when they saw her coming out of her changing room.

"Hey boys" Jules replied back following them into to the workout area.

"Right team one" Greg spoke getting everyone's attention. "It's been a slow day today so we're gonna work out and if we're lucky we'll be home in time for dinner".

Woops and cheers spread amongst the group as they moved to train on various pieces of equipment.

"Hey Jules, I know we said we'd go to my place but I really don't feel like cooking so do you mind if we go out to eat?"

"Like to a restaurant?" Jules remembered the last date she went on to a restaurant and how that didn't end so well.

"Yeah. Just the two of us, candlelit dinner, it'd be nice"

"Yeah ok why not" Jules was curious to Sam's abrupt change of plans but disposed of any uncertainties as she knew Sam didn't really enjoy cooking, he just did it to satisfy her.

Jules walked off to the punching bag leaving Sam looking around for Greg.

"Hey boss d'you mind of I leave early? If we get a call I'll come back but I have some personal errands that are really important that I have to do". Sam hoped that the boss would let him go otherwise he might actually have to propose to Jules in public and he really didn't want to imagine the response if she said no.

"Does this have anything to do with what we were discussing earlier?" Ed interrupted

Sam gave a small nod

"Then it's fine. Go." Ed responded. Ed then notices the confused look on Greg's face and added "I'll tell you later boss" so he could make sure he could tell him when Jules was completely out of hearing range.

Jules walked up the stairs to Sam's apartment. She wasn't entirely sure why he asked her to meet him here and not at the restaurant, although he didn't mention which restaurant they were going to. And it was weird of him to change his plans and take her out. She would have happily cooked something for him. And why did he leave work so early? Ed said he some personal thing going on but surely he would have mentioned something like that. Jules racked her brain to work out what it was and it almost caused her to walk full on into his door.

She took a deep breath and knocked. She heard footsteps from the other side of the door as she tried to lower her heart rate.

_Why am I so nervous? This is Sam!_

Before she could figure out the answer a tall, blonde guy opened the door. SAM!

"Hi" Jules managed to get out "are you ready to go?"

"actually, we're not going to a restaurant" Sam replied trying not to gawp at Jules. "you look lovely by the way" he added ushering her into the apartment

She was wearing a knee length, halter neck, black dress that clung to her in all the right places and heels that made her 2 inches taller. Her brown hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders acting as a shawl.

"thanks. You look very handsome yourself."

Sam donned a classic white shirt, black trousers and a black jacket. The white shirt had flecks of glittery blue that accented his dark eyes making them twinkle every time they moved.

"so why aren't we going to a restaurant?"

"because if you would like to close your eyes and take my hand, I will show you."

Jules raised her eyebrows "seriously?"

"seriously"

Jules took a gasp of air and shut her eyes and placed her life in Sam's hand.

Sam guided her round the living room and though the kitchen. He was glad that Sarge had let him leave otherwise that whole journey would have been a hell of a lot harder.

"gosh Sam something smells really good" he made no response but the smile on his face couldn't get any bigger.

"oh my god Sam did you cook?" Still no response.

Jules was starting to get annoyed. She enjoyed using her eyes. She felt off balance without them even though the grip on Sam's hand was cutting off circulation to both of them.

"Sam, if you're not going to answer my previous questions can you at least tell me if we're nearly there because as much as I love you, I'd quite like to use my eyes if you don't mind"

"geeze Jules you seriously have trust issues and we are nearly there".

"good. And it's not that I don't have trust issues, it's just I quite like seeing with **my** eyes. I feel weird without them."

"which is why I'm here to assist you in this journey" Sam comforted, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. He stopped walking and pulled Jules closer to him positioning her to stand in front of him. "Open your eyes" he whispered.

_Thanks for reading and now you can review because thats nice. :)_

_TeawithJam X_


	2. Full of Surprises

A/N Thanks for all the reviews of my first chapter. When I saw I had one, it made me smile. and then I got more and it just makes me happy. It really does :) Chapter 2 for people who have been waiting patiently. In a couple of weeks posting is going to get complicated as I'm going on holiday but I'll work something out for then. I really hope there are no mistakes. Also, sex is (hopefully) implied in the last paragraph so you have been warned-just don't read it. Enjoy :)

Chapter 2- Full of Surprises

Jules was speechless. Sam's balcony had been completely re-done. There was a table with two chairs and candles and fairy lights hung up around it giving off a serene glow. A candelabrum had been placed in the centre of the table illuminating it.

"this is just.. It's just … it's… I don't even know. It's just wow."

"so you like it?"

"Sam, I can't even think of words to describe it so what do you think".

"I never though I'd see the day. Jules speechless. Now if you would like to sit, dinner will be served presently".

"I cannot believe you cooked. Is this why you left early from work?" Finally she might get some answers.

"yes. And don't get to excited it's nothing fancy like the things you make, but it's still nice".

Jules sat in silence taking everything in while Sam was busy moving around the kitchen which had been cleverly designed so she couldn't see anything he was doing. The view of the city at night was breathtaking. It was like a whole other world that twinkled like the stars in the sky. It was a world that felt a million mules away. The sound of Sam's voice broke her from her world.

"to start with, we have the not so fancy although hand made, garlic bread. Enjoy".

Jules took a bite of garlic bread and it melted in her mouth. "Wow Sam this is really good".

"I'm glad you like it".

They sat and talked for the entire meal. For people who spend all their days and nights together, they still had lots of things to talk about. They got through Sam's, as Jules would put it, 'absolutely delicious' spaghetti carbonara and were on to dessert.

"Are you cold?" Sam asked noticing the hairs on Jules' arms starting to stand up.

"No I'm fine. Don't worry about it"

"Jules you're shivering" Sam said standing up and removing his own jacket and placing it around her. "if you excuse me for one moment". Sam all but ran to his bedroom. _Right Sam this is it. It's the optimum moment. Just sit her down and tell her how you feel. _

"Sam?"

Sam quickly stuffed the ring box into his trouser pocket and grabbed a blanket.

"Voila" he replied holding up a black fuzzy blanket.

"thanks" Jules replied taking the blanket and placing it in her chair to wrap around her bare legs. She sat back down admiring the view again as Sam put on some music.

"Ms Callaghan, would you do me the pleasure of dancing with me?" Sam held out his hand for her to take it.

"You're full of surprises this evening". Jules shrugged off his jacket and put her hand in his "I'd be delighted Mr Braddock."

Sam pulled her close to his chest and started slowly revolving on the spot to the music as they looked out over the balcony. After a while, Jules plucked up the courage to as the question that had been nagging her all evening.

"Sam?" Jules spoke leaning her head against his chest.

"mmhh?"

"what is all this for?"

"What do you mean?"

Jules turned to face him straight in the eyes. "Well I mean, why have you gone through so much effort for me tonight?"

He was starting to panic a little and tried to regulate his breathing before Jules realised his heart rate had spiked. Jules was gazing at him with her beautiful brown eyes. It was now or never and he couldn't resist those eyes.

"because Julianna I wanted this night to special and romantic, and because I wanted to tell you that, when I first saw you I was taken aback by how someone so small could be so fierce and powerful and well, just plain beautiful and from that moment I knew, I just knew that I had to be with you and even when you broke it off for the sake of the team, I just had a feeling we would get back together because neither of us really wanted that and the time we were apart I feel like we were looking for someway for us to be together and when out us on probation and brought up all the feelings we were trying to deal with, I knew or well I hoped that something would happen and then you showed up at my door and it was just the greatest… so basically what I've been trying to say is that I have always loved you and I will always love you to the end of the earth and I want to be with you forever if, Julianna Callaghan…"

Jules had no clue what was going on. She was touched by his speech and felt exactly the same way. She was slightly scared about the outcome of her question.

Sam got down on one knew and produced a ring with a circular diamond on it. "Would you do me the honour of marrying me?" She was definitely not expecting **that **as the answer.

"Sam!" she managed to get out trying not to cry. She wasn't sure where the tears came from. They were certainly the first in a long time but she had no clue what brought them on. She took the ring from his hand and stared at it, hoping it would magically tell her the answer. She loved Sam and always will but she just didn't know if marriage was the right path to go down.

Sam was starting to panic. She hadn't said anything and tears were definitely in her eyes. Did she not want to be with him? Or get married? He was lost. She did want to be with him, she made that perfectly clear when she showed up at his door that day.

"I can get a different ring if you don't like it" Sam said thinking that could be the reason she's taking her time.

She shook her head and looked down at Sam. Tears were coming fast down her face and Sam was bewildered as to whether they were happy tears or sad ones.

"Yes" Jules whispered.

"Pardon?" Sam was fully confused now.

"Yes I will marry you" Jules said slightly louder.

Sam was shocked. He thought she was going to say no since she had taken so much time and thought she actually had, when she had shaken her head. He took a sigh of relief and slid the ring onto Jules' left hand. He then wiped away her tears and pulled her into an embrace lifting her up and spinning whilst giving her the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Sam was elated, probably the happiest he had been a long time. he didn't want the night to end. Jules, picking up on Sam's mood, gently pushed him into the apartment and towards the bedroom. Sam scooped up Jules before they reached the door and carried her in.

She started undoing Sam's shirt while he undid the zip at the back of the dress. He slipped the dress down her body still kissing her as she managed to get him into just his pants. Before they knew it, they were both lying in bed, naked, wrapped around each other.

I hope you liked it. This is so much fun to write.

Tea With Jam x


	3. I Heard That

_A/N: I am beyond tired as i'm typing this and I have a headache so even though I've checked it, I apologise for any mistakes. Also, I won't be able to post the next chapter next Monday, so it will hopefully be up on Saturday instead. And then you'll have to make do for 11 days or so. But the next chapter after this will be the last of this section but not the end of the story. Enjoy it _

Jules woke up. She was in a familiar room. Not her room but a familiar one. She tried to recall the events of last night but failed and it wasn't until she felt a weird pressure on her left hand that it all came flooding back to her. She thought it was a dream- a really marvellous, brilliant dream. She turned onto her side and saw Sam sleeping next to her with his arms wrapped around her waist. She was essentially stuck but really needed to use the bathroom. She tried to manoeuvre herself out of his hold without disturbing his slumber.

Sam could feel stirring next to him. Yesterday had felt like a dream as well and couldn't believe how the events of yesterday had gone so well in his favour. He could his arms being moved by Jules attempting to get up.

"Hello" he said opening his eyes so he could see her face.

"Hey" Jules replied becoming enchanted by his blue eyes. Then she remembered her reason for disturbing the peace. "Do you mind? I need to use the bathroom".

Sam huffed and begrudgingly removed his arms from their place.

"Thank you" Jules spoke planting a kiss on his forehead noticing the sad puppy look on his face. She gracefully walked to the bathroom as Sam adjusted his pillows so he could sit upright.

Once in the bathroom Jules looked at herself in the mirror. She had a glow about her that she had never noticed before. Maybe it was the fact that she was engaged. She looked down at her hand and saw the ring sitting perfectly on her fourth finger. It fragmented the light into little rainbows around the room which made her fall more in love with it than she already was. Suddenly, she had an overwhelming panic that hit her like a tonne of bricks. She was going to get married. Have to plan a wedding for a hundred people. Stay with the same person for the rest of her life. Start a family. Only ever have sex from now until she dies, with Sam.

_Pull yourself together. You love Sam and you want to spend the rest of your life with him._

Jules splashed water on her face to calm herself.

Sam was getting worried. She had been in the bathroom a long time; longer than any person needed to be.

"Jules are you ok?"

Sam's voice made her jump. How long had she been in there? She flushed the toilet and washed her hands and walked out.

"Yeah?" she asked

"Nothing. You were just taking a long time is all"

"Oh. Well I'm fine" Jules reassured him giving him a smile. She sat down next to Sam on the bed and he put his arm around her. His warmth radiated off his bare chest that made Jules want to fall back to sleep.

"Are you happy?" he asked her out of the blue.

"What? Of course I'm happy. How can I not be happy? This night has been the happiest night of my life. Why do you ask? Are you happy?"

"I'm happy that you're…"

Sam's voice was cut off by the sound of someone slamming the front door.

"Sam? Sam what's happened to the apartment?"

Sam put his finger to his lips to signal Jules to be quiet. He grabbed his dressing gown, tied it and opened the door.

"Hey Nat" Sam chimed leaning against the door frame blocking Jules from view.

Nat jumped at the sound of her brother's voice coming from behind her.

"Sam what the hell's happened to the apartment? It's a tip. There's lights and crap all out on the balcony and I'm fairly sure I just saw a woman's…. OHH. Hey Jules!" Nat yelled, finally putting together the pieces that spelt out Jules was over.

"Hi Nat" Jules yelled from the bathroom. "Sam I'm going to have a shower"

"Yeah that's fine. I'm sorry about the mess. No wait, this is my apartment. Why are you here?"

"I think I left some shoes here. Anyway, so what did you do last night? Was it something big? Judging from the balcony I'm going to say romantic. Sam what did you do? Please tell me"

Sam was smirking. He enjoyed leaving his sister in the dark. Even when they were little he never Natalie anything and it drove her crazy.

From the bathroom Jules could hear every word of the conversation. After having enough of Nat's persistent questions she turned the shower on. Even over the sound of the water hitting the bottom of the shower Jules could hear the scream that could only mean Sam had reached the main event of last night.

"Geeze Nat, honestly do you have to scream so loud, even at all? She's just in there."

"I know but Sammy this is so great. I'm so happy for you" she justified, giving Sam a hug. "If you want me to leave I can go right now, give you some privacy" Nat wiggled her eyebrows.

"Its ok. We need to leave soon anyway, our shift starts at 12"

"fine" Nat replied moving to sit on the couch. Suddenly her head turned towards the bathroom door like a cat catching a glimpse of a mouse. "Jules get out here now" Nat beckoned from the sofa.

"What the hell Nat?" Sam asked like his sister had gone demented.

"The showers stopped which means Jules is out of the shower" Nat answered like it was perfectly clear what her intentions were.

Sam rolled his eyes and went to the bedroom to get dressed

"Jules seriously get out now" Nat continued to demand.

"I think my sister wants a word with you" Sam said smirking as he entered the bedroom.

"I noticed. But she's going to have to wait because I don't particularly want to chat with her in a towel"

"I don't mind but if you really care that much I'd suggest changing quickly before she comes in here and drags you out. She won't care how dressed you are"

"Jules if you're not out in 10 seconds I'm coming in and I don't care how decent you are. I've seen Sam running across the garden butt naked so really nothing can scar me. 10-9-8".

Jules suppressed a laugh as Sam went bright pink and removed the first clothes she found from the draw she kept at his place and put them on, not caring whether they clashed or flattered her. As nice as Nat was she didn't think they're relationship had gotten to the point where they didn't care if one saw the other naked. But apparently Nat had other ideas.

"5-4-3"

"Yes Natalie" Jules said leaving the bedroom with the fakest smile plastered on her face.

Nat practically leapt off the sofa and ran to Jules.

"It's gorgeous" she said raising Jules left hand. "it's just beautiful. It's so simple and classic. It's perfect. Sammy did good"

"Yes I did" Sam chirped walking past the women and into the kitchen. "Jules do you want coffee, we need to leave in 10 minutes?"

"Yeah please. Nat if you don't mind I'd quite like my hand back I need to get ready"

"No but I haven't finished. You need to tell me everything that happened. How he did it, what he said, what you said, I need details!"

"Well you can get the details later when I'm not around" Sam retaliated, handing Jules a mug of coffee and putting his arm round her.

"Fine but, I want to know EVERYTHING"

And with that, Nat turned and walked out the front door, flipping her blonde her as she left.

Jules turned and gave Sam a kiss "Thank you".

"My pleasure. Are you ready to go?"

"Um let me just change into something more presentable and put my make up on and then we can go".

"Women" Sam muttered under his breath as Jules went back into the bedroom

"I heard that".

_Thanks for reading. Reviews make me happy and make me write more._

_TeawithJam X_


	4. Just Another Day

_A/N: I am really sorry that it has taken ages for this chapter to come up. I was meant to do it before I went on holiday but my packing ended up taking much longer than it should have and I still hadn't finished typing this up. And then when I came back, I had only 5 days to unpack, wash my clothes and go camping for ten days. But when I got back from that, I willed myself to finish it which has taken me ages because I have a crappy attention span. But here it is and I will type up the next bit soon and post it soon. (I say this now, but it doesn't mean it will happen). We'll have to see. I hope you enjoy it. Also, as sad as this is for me, I don't own flashpoint or any of the channels it's shown on or the characters. I wish I could own Sam. That would be nice ._

_Enjoy. _

"Right I think when we walk in, just act normal and see how long it takes them to realize" Jules said getting out Sam's car.

"That's a good plan other than the fact that Ed, Spike and possibly Sarge knew I was going to propose"

"What? It's meant to be a surprise, you can't just tell people. What if they had accidentally told me? Jules smacked him in the arm.

"Well I wanted advice. I won't mention anything myself. Just make them think I don't want to talk about it so it looks like you said no, and tell them to talk to you. That way you can tell _everyone!_"

"You are devious ". Jules planted a kiss and walked first into HQ.

While unlocking her changing room door Jules spoke "I'll see you later" and gave Sam a quick peck on his cheek and entered the room. She stood in front of the mirror putting her hair into a French braid, watching the diamond in her ring refract the light creating spectrums around the room. It was amazing. Sam must have had help choosing it; he never could have done it himself. The task would have just confused and then aggravated him. It was most likely his mum. It couldn't have been Nat; she was genuinely surprised when she found out. The quietness of the room pulled her from her thoughts. She was used to having it to herself but had adapted when Leah joined team 1 and started singing country music every time she got changed. But today she wasn't there. It was completely silent.

Sam took a deep breath, bracing himself to be bombarded by the guys, and opened the door. He walked round to his locker and suddenly noticed that he was alone. He must have been too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice the silence when he entered. It was odd, but not unheard of for the locker room to be empty. They were all probably in the gun cage tidying or on the range practising. Sam walked out and found Jules leaning against the wall in her usual position waiting.

"How were the guys?"

"They weren't there."

Jules looked puzzled. "That's odd. Leah wasn't in my room either."

"They're all probably in the gun cage waiting to scorpio us for being late." Sam guessed taking Jules' hand and heading towards the cage. He poked only his head round the door just in case someone was going to jump them.

"Guys? Hello? Anyone? They're not here" Sam took a cautious step in and walked to the wall of guns. "The guns are all here" he said returning to his fiancée.

"This is really weird. I don't think they've been kidnapped but this is just really… odd"

They walked back into the lobby. Winnie wasn't at her desk. How could they have missed that? She always greeted them when they arrived, on time or late. The gym was a ghost town and the doors to the briefing room were shut which made the entire floor appear gloomy and more depressing. There was a piece of paper taped to the main door. Jules examined it at all angles before deciding it was safe to pick up- a habit she had unwillingly adopted from Spike. She opened it and read the scrawl that looked like Ed's handwriting.

'Open the door or be scorpioed'

Jules handed the piece of paper to Sam and inspected it similarly to Jules. She looked at him, hoping he would take the lead and decide what to do because she didn't have a clue.

"I guess we better open the room" Sam said. Frankly, there wasn't anything else they could really do except be shot at and they both weren't really keen on that. Jules walked slowly to the switch and flipped it not knowing what to expect.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"What?" Sam and Jules said simultaneously. Their mouths hung open as their eyes moved rapidly around the room taking in all the familiar faces. Greg was between Marina and Ed who was holding Izzy next to Sophie. Then Raf and Wordy with Shelly and Spike. On the end stood Nat. NAT!

"I don't understand. How did you guys find out and organise this in the hour that we told Nat? I think I need to sit." Jules was pissed. She wanted to be the person to tell everyone. She was happy that they were all there to say congrats but she wanted to say it. Not have it told like it was the latest gossip.

"Well, we all knew Sam would pop the question soon. Honestly, he asked me how to do it two days ago." Ed started

"And I've had a plan forming for a while" Greg continued. "But we just needed definitive confirmation that he actually did it". He pointed to Nat. "I mean it would have been a bit awkward if you hadn't and then shown up to work to find this. But I guess it might have forced you to ask her here".

Sam was slightly offended by his friend's lack of faith in him. "So you guys trust me to shoot a subject holding a gun to a hostage but not to propose to Jules?"

"Yes" everyone chimed.

Jules smiled slightly for she was starting to get over her anger for Nat. It was a nice thing for them all to do and she can't be angry at someone for doing something nice for her.

"Right, well Sam did propose to me and I did say yes. Can we eat cake now?" Jules eyed the cake that Sophie made sitting on the table with 2 gold interlocking rings iced in the middle and congratulations piped at the top.

"No I want details" Natalie whined.

"Ugh, fine" Jules let out, sitting down ready to tell her story. All the women gathered around her as she retold the events of last night. 'Oohs' and 'aahs' came out in choruses which made all the men stare at the women like they were crazy. Everyone thought Sam was incredibly gentlemanly when he gave Jules his jacket and then a stream of 'awws' filled the room when they started dancing and then gasped silence when he got down on one knee and asked _the _question.

"And then I said yes and he put the ring on me and then we went to the bedroom and we.. y'know" Jules ended her story.

"She makes it seem so blunt. I scooped her up, carried her to the bedroom and then we made love. Honestly, you could have ended it better than 'we went to the bedroom'. Sam interjected.

Before Jules could argue back, ed interrupted "as nice as that story was, we don't need the details of that particular activity thank you very much".

"Scared I'm better than you Ed?" Sam joked

"You wish"

Sam walked round and sat next to Jules taking her hand.

"I can't believe how can you not have set a date yet? It's like the most important thing" Nat questioned them.

"We got engaged yesterday and I'm sure you know from the story, we were kind of busy" Sam retaliated. His sister was starting to deeply irritate him.

"Still, it's kind of a big deal, you can't plan anything else until you set a date" Natalie moaned on.

Sam couldn't listen to Nat badgering them any longer otherwise the wedding would end up being in a prison. "Nat, I love you, you're my sister but this is _our _wedding. We want to do things in our own time so can you just back off. Save all this energy for your wedding".

Jules gave Sam a smile and squeezed his hand to say 'thank you for restraining your mental sister' while everyone turned to look at Spike. His mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish showing blobs of the cake, trying to work out what to say, while the colour slowly returned to his face.

"We will er have to er see…." Spike turned to look at Ed for help but he just shook his head indicating he wasn't getting any assistance from him.

"TEAM ONE HOT CALL!" Winnie's voice came loud over the speakers.

"Right team gear up". Greg yelled over the siren, automatically switching to 'Boss mode'. Everyone said goodbye and followed Greg to the gun cage.

"Just another day" Sam whispered to Jules wrapping his arm around her waist.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry for the REALLY long wait. But I will do the next bit soon. I promise. _

TeawithJam xxx


	5. I Couldn't Find My Socks

A/N: This was going to be a filler chapter but then I got way too into it to keep it a decent length but it's still part of the story but set over a long period of time and not just a snap shot of a moment. It links the sections together. But it ended up being mega long. Longer than the other chapters which I didn't intend, but oh well. I hope you like it. Also, SORRY it took me so long to update it but I've been busy and the way I write this isn't the most time efficient way but I'm hoping to change that at some point. But… ENJOY!

It was a long year and a half. Work consumed most of Sam and Jules' time so planning a wedding took a back seat to trying save people's lives. Jules finally gave the role of chief wedding planner to Nat when Nat had an outburst about the date not being already set. Sam and Jules were lying on the sofa enjoying their peaceful day off when Nat burst in after finding out through Sophie that a date hadn't been set yet.

"You can't do anything without a date, you have to organise when things are done by, like the food and when you need to book the venue and some dates are much better than others and you need to consider the seasons because you don't want it to rain if you're having it outside". Nat spewed out a long list of appropriate dates and types of weddings that were suitable for only certain dates and although Jules was only half listening to the ramblings of her soon-to-be sister in law, she couldn't listen to another noise coming out of her mouth and so, caved in gave Nat all the wedding responsibilities to which Sam remained silent. And even though the decision came from annoyance more than anything, it turned out to be the greatest thing possible.

Nat was a god. She found time for everything, fittings, tastings, and visits and managed to fit it round the crazy, unpredictable work shift of two SRU officers. She insisted that Jules remained as calm as possible and so her only job was to find a dress; a task that proved itself very difficult for the woman who can talk people out of jumping off bridges. Jules insisted that the dress had to be perfect and what she wanted and she was determined to find it. But after looking in about 20 high street stores, she still couldn't find it. It frustrated her to the point that after a long, tiring, emotional shift that left every member of team one raw, she brought up the idea of postponing the wedding which ended up angering both participating Braddock's.

"How can a dress be so important that our wedding has to revolve around you having the perfect one? You're being selfish" Sam yelled

"Fine I'm being selfish." Jules retaliated "I want one thing that makes me look and feel beautiful and elegant but apparently that doesn't mean anything to you. And anyway, if _you_ hadn't found the right ring, would you have proposed to me? Probably not, because the ring is important; like the dress. Both of the things are part of us being together. You choose the ring, I choose the dress."

"But you didn't know that I was going to propose to you so how is that the same? I get that you want to feel beautiful but you'll look beautiful not matter what. You could walk down the aisle in SRU uniform and still be the prettiest woman there. But there are millions of dresses out there so I don't get why you can't wear one of those?" Sam could see from the look on Jules' face that he had said something completely out of line and Jules was getting infuriated by Sam's ability to not understand that this was important to her.

"Look Jules I understand that finding the dress is important, but not as important as the whole event" Nat interrupted trying to calm everyone down "you can't change the date. Everything is set for that date and changing it would make life difficult for so many people and it would cost more money to change it than the cost of having the first wedding."

Jules couldn't believe it. Nat was on the same side as her brother. She felt like they were both ganging up on her and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I think I need to get some air" Jules muttered, head down trying to hide the tears filling her eyes, knowing that Sam would never understand what she was talking about no matter how many times she tried to explain it. She walked to the town centre trying cool off while blinking back persistent tears. She honestly thought Nat would be on her side.

After walking about for a considerable amount of time, Jules was much calmer and was starting to notice how tired she was. After spending 10 minutes deciding whether to go back or not, she came to the conclusion that an acceptable amount of time had passed for her to return. Jules found her feet moving on auto pilot taking her home through side streets and little roads with just houses. About 15 minutes from her house, Jules stopped to check her phone which had been buzzing since she left. She had a dozen missed calls and 5 voice messages from Sam as well as a bunch of texts from him and Nat. She read the text from Sam, asking where she was and looked up to find a street sign. That's when she noticed the shop right in front of her.

It was a tiny, independent, wedding shop that Nat must have ignored for it not being mainstream enough. But in the window stood the dress. Her dress. It was as if the gods had wanted their wedding to occur on their date and had magically conjured this beautiful little shop to make it happen. She called Nat who spent ages apologising before Jules could get a word in and tell her the news which then produced a scream that only dogs could hear and asked Jules where she was. After describing her exact location to Nat, Jules went into the shop to look.

After an hour in the shop trying on the dress discussing little alterations here and there, Nat and Jules left feeling incredibly pleased with themselves. The one issue had finally been solved although not without pain being caused.

Time seemed to speed up once the dress was found. Sam and Jules established their routine of 'go to work, come home, go to work, come home' that what was months before the wedding, turned into weeks. Only it wasn't Jules or Nat to crack first.

Sam walked into the locker room after shift, looking for the perfect person to talk to. Ed was standing in front of his locker, rearranging various items when Sam interrupted.

**"**Hey Ed" Sam said causing Ed to bash his head on the locker door, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Whoa Samo, where'd you come from?"

"I came in about 5 minutes ago; you were just too engaged with arranging your beauty supplies to notice." Sam laughed but Ed was just glaring back at him. "I wanted to talk to you about something...personal" Ed was to lose his glare which made Sam nervous as he could no longer read Ed's emotions. The last time Sam asked Ed something personal, he almost got shot. And Ed was standing in front of him, unreadable and still in full gear, with guns.

"Nervous about tomorrow?"Ed inquired.

Sam let out a sigh of relief; he wasn't shot.

"Maybe, a little, I don't really know how I feel." he was starting to think this was a bad idea. Ed was still fully equipped to shoot him and Sam was about to leave when Ed forced him back into a proper conversation.

"Sam, you didn't come here to have a girly chat about feelings so what do you want?"

"Um I just wanted to ask, how do you know you're ready to get married?" Sam looked at Ed straight in the eyes with genuine fear.

"Definitely personal. Why come to me? I'm starting to think you want to marry me instead of Jules." Ed was fully prepared to shoot Sam. He was aware of the risks before opening his mouth.

"You're not my type." Sam responded a bit too coldly for him which made Ed think Sam was genuinely scared and not trying to get shot.

"Ok then" Ed said mimicking Sam's tone. "Listen Sam, no one knows for sure whether they're meant to get married. But they do it anyway. Why? Because they love each other and want to share their love with other people."

"You honestly believe that? The 'sharing their love for others' thing?"

"Of course not. You get married because you love each other, the sharing it, it for the free gifts!" Ed smiled and shut his locker.

"Right, yeah, helpful. Exactly the answer I was looking for Ed" Sam was losing his patience with his teammate.

"Sam," Ed said in a much friendlier tone. "You love Jules. We all know that. Hell, we knew that when you guys were _meant _to be sneaking around. Marriage is just another step in the relationship. But think of it more as a day of celebrating the fact that you can be together rather than you needing to show people how much you love Jules. If you're just yourself, everyone with see how much you love her. I hate to ruin this lovely bonding moment but I promised Sophie I'd put Issy to bed".

"Yeah that's it. Thanks." Sam gave a small smile.

Ed walked out and bumped into Jules, leaning against the wall.

"Whoa sorry Jules" Ed said hurrying past.

No problem. Hey, have you seen Sam?" Jules asked "We were meant to meet 10 minutes ago and I know for a fact it takes him less than 5 to get ready."

"Um yeah, he's in there" Ed pointed to the locker room "he'll be out in a bit I think. I'm sorry I really have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Ed hastily backed away and almost sprinted through the door. 'Sophie really has him on a tight leash' Jules thought just as Sam was exiting the lockers.

"Hey. Are you ok you look really bewildered?" he asked noticing Jules blinking at the exit with a vague expression on her face.

"What?" Sam's voice pulled Jules out of her bewilderment. "Yeah, Ed was just acting like he couldn't get away fast enough. Anyway, what took you so long?"

'Don't tell her about the talk. Don't tell her about the talk' Sam thought. "I couldn't find my socks." Jules's face looked at him in disbelief but Sam ignored it, moving the topic back on to Ed. "Ed needed to get back to put Issy to bed. Shall _we_ go?"

Jules scrutinized Sam's face to read if he was telling the truth. "Yeah".

Sam placed his arm around Jules's waist pulling her close and left the barn for the night.


	6. 5 Minutes

Chapter 6- 5 Minutes

_A/N: Right so after this chapter it gets eventful and the plot develops somewhat, kind of. But anyway I hope you like this chapter. It's just really sweet and it's now hard to write stuff that's happening (in this) before the 5th season since the 5th season is SOO GOOD. But I hope you enjoy and review and stuff. Jules's thoughts are in italics, it's pretty obvious that it's her thoughts. Sam's thoughts I haven't really got to yet but I dunno, if it gets to confusing I'll change his into italics as well. Oh and I don't own anything, although I would love to own Sam. Please review _

Jules was sitting at an armoire gazing at herself in the mirror. Her light eye-shadow glistened every time she moved her eyes around the room. The lights were dimmed slightly so they weren't painfully bright which ultimately gave a warm glow to the room. The clock on the wall ticked loudly, counting down the minutes and seconds left.

She was nervous. She had no reason to be. Well, maybe she did. She was getting married so nerves were to be expected but; she loved Sam; knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Jules stood and stared at herself in the full length mirror. The white dress made her look more tanned even though it was just her natural skin tone. Natalie had done wonders to her face, which shimmered with every movement. Her hair had been curled and left to hang loosely around her shoulders.

_Why am I this nervous? This is completely_ _unnecessary. You love Sam. You know you love him. Since day one, you've loved him. There is no valid reason for you to be this nervous. _

She sat back down and focused on a point on the wall started sniper breathing blocking out everything around her.

Greg poked his head round the door "Jules are you ready?"

Jules didn't answer.

"Jules?" Greg said slightly louder

"Er, what? Yes" she replied only half hearing the question

"Are you sure?" Greg was cautious. She didn't appear to be her usual confident, flying down walls, self and it scared him a little.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm getting married" she said with a smile spreading across her face. "Let's go!"

Sam was stressing out. He was pacing back and fourth, rubbing his hands through his now incredibly untidy hair.

"Sam, I swear to God, if you don't stop pacing, I'm going to scorpio you at the alter" Ed said letting his irritation get the better of him.

"sorry, I'm just trying to keep it together. I feel like I'm going to go out there and faint or say the wrong thing, or just doing something really stupid"

"You're just nervous" Ed comforted "that's normal. I'm sure Jules is feeling exactly the same as you. You just have to push past the fear because you know that you love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her"

Sam stared at Ed like he was God

"You're right" Sam sighed "I just have to breathe and remain calm and try not to be sick"

"there you go. And for the record, I'm always right"

The minister came in and told them to go and take their places around the room.

"you're going to be fine Samo" Ed encouraged him, giving him a slight shove out the door.

Jules was standing outside the door where her fiancé had been just been moments before. Nat was fussing with her dress and veil but Jules managed to block her out, sniper style.

"Jules!" Nat's voice yanked her out of her world.

"yes?" she replied acting like she had been paying attention the whole time.

"right, Izzy's going to go first" Nat looked towards Izzy who looked bored out of her brains "because she's the most important" she continued making the 4 year old's face light up. "and then I'll go, and then Greg and Jules will follow because no one cares about them"

Jules smiled and took a deep breath "let's get this done with"

Sam was shifting his weight getting impatient. Guests were arriving and sitting and chatting and he was just standing there- waiting.

"Sam for Gods sake stop fidgeting. I meant what I said about scorpioing you at the alter" Ed whispered.

"I'm sorry. I just would like to get married and women are taking ages" Sam whispered back.

"well Samo, you don't get to decide when you actually get married, the woman does. When she's ready, you'll get married. In the mean time, you need to be patient and go and talk to the guests or something. I'll go and find out when they'll be ready" Ed walked off down the aisle to the doors at the back.

Sam slumped off to find someone who looked familiar to him.

"hi mum" Sam said.

"hi sweetheart. How're you doing? I hope you're not nervous" she asked.

Sam's eyes were skimming the room frantically looking for Ed that he missed his mother's question completely.

"Sam" his mother spoke with a firmer tone to get his attention back.

"Yes?"

"I asked how you were doing but I think you've just answered it" his mother answered matter of factly.

"I'm just apprehensive. I want this to be over and finished but I don't. I just wish the ladies would hurry up. How long does it take for one woman to put on a dress and make up?"

"Oh Sammy one day you will understand that there is a lot more to it than just putting on a dress and make up for example..."

Sam's mother was cut off by the reappearance of Ed.

"Good news" he said popping up behind Sam causing him to jump.

"Geeze Ed, I'm already nervous, do you want to give me and heart attack and leave Jules husbandless before we're even married?"

"If you don't want to know, I'll just go away again" Ed teased.

"No, what's the good news?"

"Soph said the girls should be ready in about 5 minutes" Ed smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder after seeing his expression change from nervous to fear.

Just as Ed was talking, the minister walked in, ushering people to takes their various places and seats.

Sam was starting to panic. Someone was pushing him to his spot at the alter but he was too focused on Ed's "5 minutes" to notice who. 5 minutes till he would never be single again, 5 minutes till he could never look at another girl...

Izzy skipped along the aisle, sprinkling petals along the floor, finishing with a little twirl at the end and went to stand next to her mother. Then Nat walked in, pacing her steps to the beat of the music. Someone in the audience wolf-whistled, earning themselves a very dirty look from spike. Nat went and stood opposite Ed who was standing next to a Sam whose mind was still stuck in those "5 minutes" 5 minutes till I will never be able to have sex with a blonde, brunette and... His thought was cut off by the gasp of the guests as Jules entered. As the room faded into oblivion, Sam knew what the 5 minutes meant- 5 minutes till he got to spend the rest of his life with the woman who risked her career to be with him, the woman he spent my days off with painting her house Santorini blue, the woman who tried to shoot him before he had even started the job.

All Sam could focus on was Jules.

_Thank you for reading and I think you should review now. Reviews are good. _

_TeawithJam X_


End file.
